Becoming a God
by Ragnarok and Requiem
Summary: This is a prequel to the story Rising Darkness and takes place years before Rising Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

"Weakling"-Normal talking

_"Weakling"_ -Thinking

**"Weakling"**-Spirit/Demon Talking

_**"Weakling"**_-Spirit/Demon Thinking

This story is a prequel to Rising Darkness and takes place 10,000 years before Rising Darkness starts. And I will be finishing this story before I finish Rising Darkness.

**Imperial Castle - Hallway**

Two people are running down the hall like death itself was chasing them. The girl who looked to be around eighteen had her red hair in a ponytail and she had green eyes and a slight tan. Wearing a dark blue shirt, tan leather pants, and black shoes was a few feet in front of the boy who looked to be a year older then the girl and a head taller then her with short brown hair, brown eyes and a lighter tan then the girl. Wearing a sleeveless brown shirt, light brown cloth pants, and black boots.

"Salina slow down for a second." The boy yelled at Salina who suddenly stopped almost causing the boy to slam into her. She spun around to face him and grabbed his collar and shook him "Slow down, Aiden it's your fault we're late!" Aiden held up his hands defensively "Whoa, calm down how is it my fault?" Salina grabbed Aiden by his shirt and shook him "You over slept you idiot." Salina then released Aiden and took off back down the hallway. Aiden sighed and started after her.

**Imperial Castle - Training Field 5 Minutes Later**

An instructor is standing in front of a group of about 40 people explaining to them the training they will be doing for the year. "The training will not be easy for some of you and if you wish to back out do so now." He looked around seeing that no one moved from their spots. "It seems you all have some backbone. Now since that is out of the way lets..." He is interrupted by Salina followed closely by Aiden rushing out of the door to his left. "And you two are?" Salina bowed "Salina sir, and this is Aiden." Aiden waved at the instructor grinning nervously. Salina elbowed Aiden in the ribs and told him to show respect.

The instructor looked at them with a raised eyebrow. The instructor finally sighed and said "Let me guess you both want to join the Imperial Army right?" Salina nodded "Yes sir." Aiden replied "Well I was happy just relaxing but she dragged me into this." The instructor looked between them and said "Why should I let either one of you in your both late and you both act like a couple of idiots not actual solders!" Some of the people beside the instructor snickered at this. Salina and Aiden looked down at being yelled at. The instructor seeing their reaction said "You both are useless to the Imperial Army if you both act like that you would just get yourselves killed. Now get out of here before I get mad and have you both imprisoned!"

They both turned to leave but found someone standing in the door they came through. The man appeared to be a few inches taller then Aiden with short black spiky hair that was slicked back, green eyes, wearing a dark green cloth shirt, black pants, and black boots. The man looked at the instructor and said "Turning more people away." The instructor replied "This doesn't concern you Damien I get to choose who I will allow in the Imperial Army." Damien crossed his arms and replied "That may be true you can choose who to turn away, but there has to be an acceptable reason to turn them away. If you could turn whoever you wanted to away the Imperial Army would be only half as big as it is now."

The instructor glared at Damien and finally sighed in defeat. He looked at Salina and Aiden and said "Fine you to can join just don't be late again got it?" They both replied with a simultaneous "Yes sir." The instructor turned to face the people gathered in front of him. "Now then since our time was wasted, you all can have the rest of the day off. But expect double the training tomorrow. Dismissed" The people in front of him dispersed to spend the day off.

Salina turned to Damien and said "Thanks for the help with him, Damien was it?" "Yes, now if you excuse me I have thing to do." Damien turned and walked through the doorway behind him. Aiden turned to Salina "Well he seems like a nice guy. You two would make a great couple" Salina punched him in the arm. "Shut up Aiden." Aiden rubbed his arm where he got punched. "Calm down I was only joking. Besides he's royalty he could any girl he wants why would he choose you?" The next thing Aiden new he was on the ground thanks to Salina punching him in the face. "What was that for!" Salina glared down at him. "That's for being an idiot! And what do you mean he's royalty?"

Aiden stood up and brushed himself off. "For someone who's as smart as you I'm surprised you didn't recognize him the minute his name was said." Salina just looked at him like he's an idiot. Aiden sighed before saying "He's the son of the Imperial King." "Your not serious are you?" Aiden turned to walk away. "Maybe, maybe not." Salina followed after him. "What's that supposed to mean Aiden. Just tell me are you joking or not?"

**Imperial Castle - Mess Hall 1 Hour Later**

Aiden and Salina are sitting at a table with some others from the training field. They are both talking with a girl sitting across from them who looks to be around eighteen and around the same height as Salina, with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a light blue shirt, black pant, and black shoes. "So Salina do you believe me since Amy agrees with me that the Damien we met earlier was really the son of the Imperial King?" Salina looks between the two and sighs "I guess you were telling the truth Aiden."

"So Salina how does it feel knowing that the person who got you two out of trouble could have easily had you both killed for not listening to the instructor?" "Shut up Amy." Aiden looked over at Amy and said "I think she's feels like an idiot." "Shut up Aiden." Aiden patted Salina on the shoulder "Lighten up Salina. Were just joking isn't that right Amy?" "He's right you seem to tense. You just need to relax from time to time." Salina stood up and started walking towards the door. "Were are going Salina?" Salina stopped and looked over her shoulder "I'm gonna take you advice and relax for the rest of the day. See you both later."

**Imperial Castle - Hallways 10 Minutes Later**

Salina is walking down the hallway thinking about what Aiden and Amy said. She turns a corner and slams into someone and falls onto her butt. "Watch were your going." Salina looks up to see the instructor from earlier. "Well, well look who we have here." Salina stands up. "Sorry sir." The instructor grabs her by the collar of her shirt and push's her against the wall. "Sorry, is all you have to say after what you and your friend did earlier getting me embarrassed me in front of my whole class! Not to mention that if Damien wasn't there I would have kicked you and all the other women out of the class! Women shouldn't be allowed to be in war, they should stay at home making food and watching after children!"

Salina glares at him and tries to wiggle out of his grip. The instructor grins at her and tightens his grip on her collar. "Stop struggling its not like you could break free aren't strong enough." He then brings his arm back and swings hitting her square in the jaw. He lets go of her allowing her to fall to the floor. She tries to stand back up but he kicks her in the ribs causing her to fall back down holding her ribs in pain. "Having problems getting back up? I'll make you a deal if you back out of the training I'll stop and leave. So what do you say?" Salina glares up at him "No." He glares down at her. "Fine then be that way." He sends a kick to her stomach and brings his leg back for another but stops when he hears someone behind him.

He turns around and sees Damien standing ten feet behind him. "This doesn't concern you Damien." Damien glances down at Salina who is holding her stomach then looks back up at the instructor. "I had thought that after earlier you would have listened to what I said and just let her join with no problems but it seems you have chosen to make it hard on people who you don't like." The instructor looks down at Salina. "See Damien women are week and aren't fit to fight for the army." Damien shacks his head at this. "No all I see is you hurting someone who has done nothing wrong. Move away from her and your punishment over this will be less severe." The instructor draws his broad sword and points it down at Salina. "Leave Damien or I'll kill the girl." Damien holds out his hand summoning his sword which was a serrated katana with a green hue to it, a gold triangle guard, and a black handle.

The instructor kept his sword pointed at Salina. "Just try and attack me with that and I'll kill her." Damien quickly swung his sword diagonally. The instructor looked on like he was an idiot before he felt an intense pain in his chest and saw blood shoot out form his chest from his right shoulder to his left hip and knocking him onto his back. Damien watched as he hit the ground before he dismissed his sword and walked over to Salina and helped her up. "Are you alright?" Salina held a hand over her stomach and said "Yeah just a little bruised, thanks for the help your majesty." "Don't, I don't like being called anything formal just Damien will do." Salina looked down at the instructor who layed in a pool of his blood. Damien noticed this and said "Don't worry I'll deal with this just go get patched up. Also you and your friends might not want to come to training until a new instructor is found." Salina walked passed Damien towards her room to rest.

So there it is the first chapter of Becoming a God and compared to Rising Darkness this chapter is much better so I'm going to rewrite Rising Darkness after I finish this story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Weakling"-Normal talking

_"Weakling"_ -Thinking

**"Weakling"**-Spirit/Demon Talking

_**"Weakling"**_-Spirit/Demon Thinking

Here's chapter 2 of Becoming a God so enjoy.

**Imperial Castle - Salina's Room 30 Minutes Later**

Aiden slams open the door to the room and sees Salina laying on the bed. He walks over to the bed followed closely by Amy. "Salina what happened we heard you were attacked by the instructor?" Salina sets up and winces at the pain in her ribs. "Nothing happened I was just walking back to my room when I bumped into him and he just forced me against the wall threatening me. He then told me that all women were weak and had no reason to be in the Imperial Army and punched me in the face." Aiden clenched his fist in anger at this while Amy sat on the bed beside Salina and put her arm around Salina's shoulders allowing her to rest her head on Amy's shoulder. "It's alright Salina. Aiden go tell the guards and have them arrest the instructor." "There's no need for that he's dead." Aiden looked down at her in shock "You killed him?"

Salina looked at him and said "No, Damien killed him. If you two don't mind I need some rest after what happened." "If you need anything my rooms right next door and Aiden is just down the hall, goodnight Salina." Amy stood up and walked to the door followed by Aiden. Aiden looked back at Salina "Goodnight Salina see you in the morning." "Goodnight see you both tomorrow." Aiden walked out closing the door behind.

Aiden closed the door and turned to walk down the hall to his room. "Goodnight Aiden" Aiden stopped and turned to see Amy standing by her door he muttered a "Goodnight Amy." before turning and continued to walk down the hall. When he reached his room and was about to open the door when he felt someone standing behind him. He turned to see Damien standing a few feet behind him.

"What do you want?" Damien looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Is that anyway to talk to someone who saved your friend?" Aiden sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "No I suppose it's not, but thanks for saving her." Damien looked down the hall towards Salina's room. "Don't mention it. She's hiding her emotions from you since she doesn't want you thinking she's weak." "What makes you think that?" Damien looked back at him "I've been around long enough to know that some people don't show there emotions since they don't want to look weak and powerless." "What do you want me to do since you have done more today then I have done in the last five years to help her. Why don't you go and make her feel better since your her knight in shining armor."

Damien sighed at this "I'm not interested in her I just think she has much promise as a member of the Imperial Army just as you do that's why I helped you both get in." "You think I have potential to be a decent Imperial Army member. You must have me confused with someone else. " "No, I'm usually not wrong about things like this especially since your friend will most likely force you to actually work." Damien started walking away in the opposite direction of Salina's room. Aiden sighed and turned back to his door and opened stepping through before closing it behind him.

**Imperial Castle - Castle Courtyard Two Days Later**

People are gathered in the courtyard with the recent death of the instructor on many people minds. Aiden, Salina, and Amy are standing near the back of the crowd waiting for the Imperial King to give his speech for this meeting. Aiden glances over at Salina who is looking around the crowd "So Salina what do you thinks this is about?" Salina looks at Aiden before replying "Probably about a new instructor or something. Don't you think Amy?" "Yeah, I can't think of anything else it could be." Aiden looks at her "What if we're going to war, did you think if that?" Amy looked at the ground "Well no, but everything's been peaceful for longer then any of use have been alive so why would there be a war now?"

Aiden crossed his arms before saying "That why we're due for one." Salina looks at him confused "What's up with you your usually lazy, why do you want a war?" Aiden looks over at her "I'm still lazy just usually when I want something I don't get it." Salina looks at him like he's an idiot "You do realize since you told us that it will probably not work and cause a war." Aiden slaps himself in the face "Damn it!" Amy chuckles at him before saying "If we have a war I'm blaming you."

The crowd starts to go quiet as the Imperial King (who looked to be in his late forties around 6' 5" with brown eyes, short black hair that was slicked back, a black beard that went down to the top of his chest, and a black mustache. Wearing a long red robe with gold coins on the cufflinks, a crown on his head, and brown royal boots) steps out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard with the Imperial Queen (Who looked to be in her late thirties, around 5' 7" has blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders, blue eyes. Wearing blue royal dress with intricate designs on it, a smaller crown, and black royal boots.) on his left, both his sons Damien (Looks the same as last chapter) and Marcus (Looked to be in his mid twenties around 6' 5", short black hair that was parted to the right, brown eyes. Wearing a brown royal shirt, dark blue pants, and brown boots.) on his right and his daughter Ashley (Who looked to be around 5' 5" in her early twenties, long red hair that went down the middle of her back, blue eyes. Wearing a light blue dress and black heels.) to the left of the queen.

They walk until they reach the end of the balcony overlooking the courtyard. The king looks down at the people below before speaking. "My people as you are no doubt aware the instructor who has taught the academy for the past twenty years has been killed. The reason behind his death is he assaulted one of the students and was going to kill the student if Damien had not stopped him, this of course lead to the instructor drawing a weapon and forced Damien to kill him before any harm could have befallen the student. While my family and I are shocked since a well known instructor would do something like this we must move on and elect a new instructor to teach the students so they can continue in serving this great kingdom. For the student that are in training they can report to training tomorrow and a new instructor will be chosen by then. With that out of the way you may all enjoy the rest of year day."

The King and his family turn to walk back into the Imperial Castle when a guard's headless body is thrown out the doorway in front of them. Marcus and Ashley look at the body and start to feel sick but ignore the feeling. The king, Queen, and Damien are looking towards the door way and hear footsteps getting closer. Damien summons his sword and holds it down at his side as a women steps through the doorway holding the head of the guard in her left hand.

The women stands about 5' 6" with long black hair that went to just past her shoulders, pale white skin and red eyes. She was wearing a tight black dress that went from below her shoulders to above her knees with a hole cut out below her neck to show off the top of her large bust., fishnet stocking and high heeled boots that stopped half way to her knees.

The women looked at the five of them before tossing the head to the ground and licking blood from her hand taking the time to suck each finger on her left hand. "Well, well if it isn't the royal family. I would love to take the time to get to know each of you very personally but I'm in a hurry to deliver a message to the king." The king glares at her before saying "And what would that be?" "You kingdom is at its end and soon you will watch as all of it is turned to rubble and ash." The king takes a step towards her "What makes you think you can bring my kingdom by yourself?"

The women chuckles before grinning "Who said I'm alone I' just here to deliver a message from my leader. Now then I think I will be leaving before I do something that will get me in trouble." The women ducks under a sword swing from a guard and kicked towards his head hitting the guard in the chin and causing his head to snap back with enough force to snap his neck. She then rolled to the left to avoid a sword from another guard she then lunged towards the guard grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground cracking his skull. She stood up and jumped off the ledge and landed on the ground and took off towards the wall of the city.

**Imperial Castle - Streets Seconds Later **

With everyone at the courtyard the women found it easy to escape. As she was running she heard someone running behind her. _"Someone has the courage to chase me, probably just some guards. Well I would love to fight them but it's to narrow here so I guess they get off easy today." _The women started running faster towards the wall of the city. When she reached the wall she still heard the person behind her keeping pace with. _"Persistent I'll give them that but lets see them follow me now." _She stopped at the wall and five stories up the wall and kicked off to jump the other three stories to the top. When she landed she jumped over the wall and landed a few feet away from the wall.

**Imperial Field - Outside Castle Walls**

_"Let's see them get over that."_ She started to walk away but was forced to jumped forward ten feet to dodge a sword that stabbed into the ground were she was just standing. _"What the." _ She looked back towards were she was standing so see Damien with his sword in the ground. He pulled it out and stood with it at his side. "How did you follow me?" "It wasn't that hard your not as fast you think you are." The women glared at him "You think you can challenge me? Well I guess since you can keep up with me that means your not completely useless. How about you just surrender and come with me and I promise you'll love it." "No, how about you surrender and I'll make sure you get a fair trial."

The women pretended to think for a second "No." She then summoned a bladed whip and swung it down at Damien. Damien jumped to the left to avoid it and sprinted towards her but was forced to duck under the whip as she swung it at his head. Damien looked at her as she had the whip laying on the ground by her feet ready to swing it again. "So since you can actually fight I suppose and just use your looks to win mind if I ask you name?" The women looked at him before grinning "Tira the Rose of Darkness. And who might you be my future toy?" Damien replies "Damien prince of the Imperial Kingdom, and I don't plan to be anyone's toy." Tira grinned and started twirling the whip around her. "We'll see about that I can't wait to break you."

Tira swung her whip at Damien who ducked under the whip and ran at her but was forced to jump as she swung back at him. As he landed on the ground he continued towards her and his sword at her forcing Tira to jump back. She swing her whip vertically up at Damien who stepped to the left and lunged at her and swung his sword at her and nicked her in the left arm as she dodged to the side. Damien jumped back as the whip slammed into the spot he was just in causing dust to fly up into the air. As he was about to charge her but was forced to jump to the left as the whip hit the ground were he was. Right when his feet touched the ground another bladed whip flew out of the dust and slashed across his left arm leaving a decent sized gash.

As the dust settled Damien saw that Tira had a bladed whip in each hand with a evil grin on her face. "Got you didn't I. I've decided that your boring so I've stepped it up and now I'm going to kill you and enjoy bathing in your blood." Tira licked her lips and started to spin the whips in circles on each side of her. She then swung them both straight at Damien "Well if your getting serious I suppose I should stop holding back as well." Damien held his sword above his head and swung down.

The invisible attack hit the whips and sent the both in opposite directions and continued heading towards Tira. She had to jump to the side barley avoiding the attack that left a cut in the ground form Damien to were she was standing. _"What the fuck was that!" _Tira looked towards Damien and saw another cut in the ground heading her way and was forced to roll away as it. She stood up summoned her whips to her and got ready to continue fighting. She looked to were Damien was and swung her whips at him. Damien watched as the whips got closer and dodged to the side letting them pass he then swing his sword down launching another attack at Tira.

Tira saw this coming and jumped to the left to avoid it as she landed she started spinning the whips in circles as she waited for Damien to attack. Tira frowned _"Damn it this is guy is more trouble then he's worth, I gotta end this I can't keep dodging but how? Wait I got it!" _Tira grinned. Tira swung one whip at Damien from the right and one form the left. Damien swung his sword at the one coming from the right knocking it away then turned and did the same to the one coming from the left, but before he could turn back to Tira he got kick in the side of the head from Tira knocking him to the ground.

Before he could get up Tira swung one of the whips down at him which Damien brought up his left hand and caught it causing the blades from it to pierce his hand and leave multiple gashes on his arm. He swung his sword at Tira who coiled her whip in front of her when his attack hit the whip it sent Tira flying back twenty feet giving her multiple cuts across her body from the whip being thrown back at her. This also jerked the one from his hand tearing his left arm up more. Damien immediately stood up as Tira slammed into the ground.

Tira slammed into the ground and slowly stood up wincing from the pain of all the cuts. She looked over at Damien who's left arm was badly cut up and had minor scratches across the rest of his left side. Tira on the other hand had cuts all over her body from having her whip being blasted back at her. Damien raised his sword again to attack her and Tira got ready to dodge. Damien spun around and launched the attack horizontally and cut three creature that looked like humans made of shadows in half. Tira was about to attack Damien when one of the shadow creatures appears in front of her. "Well Damien it seems we will have to continue this dance some other time my lord wants me to hurry back." The shadow creature opened a portal below her allowing her to sink into it with it following after her. Damien watched the portal close _"Well better report back that she got away." _Damien dismissed his sword and turned back towards the city and started walking back.

Well there's chapter 2 of Becoming a God hope everyone liked it so review and tell me what you think.


End file.
